


Love at first game

by LillyGrant (orphan_account)



Category: mark fishbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Depression, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Past Abuse, Write this instead of sleeping, hurt reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LillyGrant
Summary: "No, you can't love someone who doesn't love themself." Your logic gets all jumbled in your hazy mind. The image blurs but you can still see Mark slowly encase you in  hug.





	

Eyebrow furrowed  
Icy e/c eyes searched his puppy dog face.  
You couldn't understand his words.

"I love you y/n. I love your smart witty insults and your funny sense of humor. And you so god danm beautiful." 

Mark's words bit into your soul like the cold wind biting your bones under a thick coat. Because how could he love you? How could he love your broken soul. The years of pain you felt stamped on your wrist in the form of self harm. The scar on your cheek from when your father hit you in a drunken rage. The stretch marks from your teenage miscarriage. How could he love you?

Your icy eyes searched him for a hint of a lie but you can't find one.  
His own brown orbs of chocolate stare back to search for understandment. His brow furrowed in confusion toward your broken stare. You couldn't see how sad you looked.

Tears pricked in the corner of your eyes while you trembled to keep from crying. But you didn't notice, you only looked for the lie you were wait to find. 

"You don't love me." Your voice breaking but you didn't care. Your h/c hair was down and strands lazily covered the edges of your red face.

"Of course I do. I've always loved you." 

His soothing and deep voice fights your instincts in a raging war of past vs present. You shake your head, unwilling to let yourself beileve.

"No, you can't love someone who doesn't love themself." Your logic gets all jumbled in your hazy mind. The images blur but you can see Mark slowly encase you in a hug.

"No baby, I love because you can't see what I see. You can't see the scars that shows you fought battles and won. You can't see that stretch marks that show you didn't let anything stop you. You don't see the reason to love yourself, so I'll love enough for the both of us."

"It was love at first sight eh?" You joke quietly in his arms.

"No, love at first game."

You let his hugs melt your icy stare and you relax into him. Remembering the first game you two played was the gentle push that reminded you that Mark wasn't a mad drunk or a cocky teen looking to take advantage of you. He was your boyfriend. A fellow YouTuber who looked at you like you were the world. 

You settled into his embrace before sighing.  
"I love you too Mark."


End file.
